


Unlikely Mates

by KenrakenOkwaho



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Het and Slash, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Immortality, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho
Summary: Mehmed never expected to live this long, let alone mate with an Alpha who, centuries ago, was supposed to be his enemy.





	Unlikely Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I thought it'd be interesting to write a fic about the two of them in this AU so here it is. This first chapter is more focused on their childhood than on how they came to be together, but, hopefully, if some you will enjoy the story, I will continue.
> 
> Have a nice reading and, please, leave your feedback in the comments!

Quiet, so peacefully quiet. The moon's silver rays peek through the curtains of their bedroom as his mate's soft breath tickles the expanse of his chest. If someone told Mehmed centuries ago that he would be alive in 2017 and that the two of them would end up like this, he would've either laughed maniacally at such a ridiculous jest or simply cut the fool's head off with his own hands , for even suggesting this kind of abomination... or both. Now, however, fate proved him wrong again, just like it did during the war, and here he is, enjoying a well-deserved postcoital bliss while Vlad sleeps soundly in his arms because, apparently, vampires can sleep. It is one of those nights when the former Impaler suddenly craves to be dominated, despite his Alpha nature trying to suppress what is obviously so factitious. As an Alpha himself and, usually, the one to give up his top position without too much complaint, Mehmed has always been up for the task with great enthusiasm.

 

This does not mean that their 'normal' heated rounds of passionate sex are void of struggling with both of their instinct to be on top. Blood, bites, scratches, bruises, along with full-on injuries that his shifter powers take a while to heal, litter both of their bodies when the need to fight for dominance ignites and swallows any semblance of reasonableness left in them whole. It's absolutely wild, animalistic, the kind of pleasurable pain that sets every nerve in their bodies on fire. It's simply perfect.

 

But still all so strange.

 

Looking back to the dark times they were born in, when blood and war were part of every man, woman and child's lives, neither of them would have ever thought that they would somehow find a way to reconcile after the Wallachian's betrayal, let alone become mates. The fact that they were both Alphas only served to strengthen the impossibility of it, especially because there were no known cases of this kind of coupling back then.

 

He remembers the day they met with such clarity that it almost seems like it was yesterday and they are once again two scrawny boys thrown into a world of destruction they did not understand, but were forced to in order to become the warriors their fathers wanted them to be. Small and insignificant was how he felt, standing by Murad's side in a room teeming with nobles who would turn against the sultan any time if given the chance and the certainty they would keep their lives. A familiar revulsion seethed inside, but he put up a solid impassive facade for a child, listening to his father's conversation with his advisors on whether it would be wise to kill the Wallachian ruler along with his sons and just be done with it or lure the man into offering them as tributes. How idiotic it was of Dracul to fall into that trap in Gallipoli. Then, everything stopped and all went silent, the heavy footsteps of the soldiers resounding in tandem with the clinks of their armors while they led the defeated voivode up to the sultan.

 

Behind them, only a contrast akin to day and night could describe just how different the brothers were, the masks of fear and demureness clashing, Omega versus Alpha, as the two were brought beside their father. Contrary to popular belief, Mehmed didn't spare Radu a second glance. Irrevocably taken with the aloof older sibling whose raven locks framed a far too mature face, clashing with translucent skin, he'd been overwhelmed by the scent of bloodflowers mixed with faint Alpha musk. Young as he was, he didn't really realise the intensity of the impact Vlad had on him, but what he irrefutably knew was that there will come a day when they will call each other brother.

 

And, when that day came, after years spent studying, training, fighting, laughing together, merely calling him brother wasn't enough. They were no longer naive children, they were two young men in their twenties, each tormented in so different and so many ways. Relentless dreams of pure ardor plagued his mind with echoes of moans he never heard and sensations he knew no woman could ever quench. There was no doubt, his inner beast yearned to mark the other Alpha, to let his hands wander over the well-defined muscles he'd seen so many times, to _take_ , mercilessly take until the Wallachian fell apart in ecstasy under his power.

 

A fantasy, that's what it was, an alluring mirage his brain continued to drown him in up to the point he began thinking he was going crazy. No matter how much he wanted Vlad, he refused to break the other more than he already was, he refused to transform into the piçler who dared to rape the sultan's ward.

 

Oh, how he dreads that memory. He remembers with fondness how happy he had been when the day he had to leave for Eğrigöz fortress finally arrived, how eager he was to have to see the raven again and train alongside him for the next five years. But... the moment he will never forget was completely different compared to what he expected. Finding the then fifteen year old lying on the ground, half-naked, beaten and defiled in a dark cell had been enough to send him on a rampage. Yet, somehow, the Wallachian prince was still so strong that not even a flicker of pain crossed his face whilst Mehmed tried to piece back together his torn şalvarları before gently helping him to his feet.

 

At only fourteen, the rage burned every bit of rationality and, soon, he went on a feral hunt, thirsty for the blood of those responsible. Needless to say, heads began rolling very soon and kept doing so for quite a while after he discovered just how many times Vlad had been tortured and violated either as punishment for misbehaving or just for the 'fun' of crushing his pride as an Alpha by showing him how weak he really was in the face of the Turkish 'nobles' superiority. It took only a few days for Vlad's wounds to heal, days during which they grew closer and closer until they could call each other friend.

 

Five years of combat training and strategic knowledge amassment followed, five years that only made things worse for Mehmed, his infatuation increasing with every brotherly touch, every trace of that mouth-watering fragrance that exuded the power of a true Alpha, just like him, someone who could challenge him, someone who could make him feel alive. But the feelings didn't seem to be mutual, so he repressed his need, targeting the Omega brother instead. In spite of the light brown hair and the sickening sweet scent, it was easy to pretend the one writhing under him was Vlad, they were brothers after all, so similar, yet so different. If Radu noticed that he whispered another name in the throes of pleasure, he never said. And thank God he didn't, else something would've certainly snapped.

 

One thing is undeniable, both of them slowly became ruthless, cruel, venting their inner turmoil through the slaughter and torture required by their duty as warlords... Neither realised they grew apart until it was too late. With a sole drunken kiss and a confession shared the night before Vlad left for Wallachia, the feeling of their lips melting together lingering onto their skin, they parted ways, one thought haunting his mind.

 

_"He kissed back."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who feels offended by what I wrote or feels that the historical inaccuracy is too significant, please leave your constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
